


Sandy Situation

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Series: A Captain Canary's Song [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Leonard Snart Lives, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Sara's idea of playing is a bit sandy.





	Sandy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna try something different until I can work on doing something multi-chapter worthy, so I'll pick a prompt (unless there's some requests I could consider) and I'll try to write little drabbles for Captain Canary! I don't think it's my best work, but I can't get them out of my head so :P enjoy! Prompt used was: (dialogue) "You. Me. This sandbox. Right here. Right now."

The Legends were traveling to take care of an aberration in Portland, Oregon. Something about a few animals that weren’t in the habitat they were meant to be in. By animals they were referring to woolly mammoths.

  
Sara had Jax and Stein on standby on the jump ship while Ray and Mick were off scouting for the mammoths. With Ray’s shrinking technology, the best plan of action was to shrink them down then take them back to their rightful era.

  
There were hopes of the plan going well, but when did it ever go right at first for them?

  
The captain had taken her partner (and significant other) Leonard to one of the playgrounds close by. He obliged for the fact that they didn’t hadn’t had complete quality time to themselves, and hidden curiosity got the better of him.

  
As soon as they reached the playset, there were shouts of Mick using his gun to scare the mammoths in Ray’s direction, which apparently didn’t go as planned.  
Shocker.

  
“Jax, Stein, could you go help those idiots,” Sara said in her comms.

  
“ _Certainly_ ,” Stein replied.

  
“ _Yeah, we got em,_ ” Jax said.

  
Sara tapped her comms. “Thanks guys.” She adjusted her comms so she’d only hear them, not the other way around. She gestured for Leonard to do the same.  
After he had done so, Leonard walked with Sara. “So why are we here?” he asked.

  
“Well, I figured since it’s been a while since we’ve played a game together, why not take the time to do it now?” Sara said.

  
“While the others are taking part in Ice Age?”

  
“I didn’t say the timing was perfect, but it’s all we got.”

  
Leonard clapped his hands together. “Very well. If we’re going to go through with this little fantasy of yours, where should we start first?”

  
Sara stopped walking and pointed in one direction. Leonard looked at what she was pointing at before meeting her gaze.

  
“You’re not serious,” he said.

  
“Oh, I’m serious,” Sara replied. “I’m very serious.”

  
“You.” She pointed at Leonard before pointing at herself. “Me.” Sara pointed at the thing, which happened to be a sandbox. “This sandbox. Right here. Right now.”

  
He quirked a brow. “I’m all for getting my hands dirty, but I don’t see any scenario that would end well for either of us,” he drawled.

  
Sara folded her arms and cocked her hip. “Scared you’re gonna lose, _Len_?” she challenged.

  
It was all it took for Leonard to shrug off his dark jacket. “Can’t have everything getting dirty now, can we,” he said.

  
The blonde smirked as she cracked her neck and knuckles. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 

  
“The mammoths have been taken down a few sizes and ready to go back to their proper places,” Ray said proudly while his companion was munching away on a doughnut.

  
When he didn’t get a response, Ray paid attention to the pair; they were sitting on the side of the sandbox, brushing off the sand that covered their bodies from head to toe.

  
Ray opened his mouth, the deep breath he took audible to signal he was going to say something bad.

  
Leonard raised a finger. “Not a word, Raymond,” he said, not bothering to look at him as he dusted himself off.

  
Sara wore a coy smile on her face. “Best two outta three, Crook?”

  
Said crook looked at her with a small expression of amusement. “Let’s change the venue of this rematch, Assassin. How about the shower?”

  
She rubbed her hands together. “You’re on.”

  
“Uh…” Ray said, thinking that the couple forgot that he and Mick were watching them. But Mick grabbed his elbow and started tugging him away.

  
“Let’s go, Haircut,” he said with a grunt. “Better get a beer and sip in peace while we still gotta chance.”


End file.
